Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Elementalist Mateuszlu1!
center|300px Rozpoczęliśmy 2019 rok, za oknem zimno. Trzeba się rozgrzać! Aby umilić wam to styczniowe popołudnie, zapraszam do przeczytania wywiadu z Elementalist Mateuszlu1! Koniecznie skomentujcie, jeśli wam się spodoba (lub nie). Oddajcie też głos w ankiecie! :) ---- Fred: Witaj, Elementalist Mateuszlu1! Dlaczego nie wybrałeś prostszego pseudonimu? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Witaj Fred! To długa historia: jako dzieciak w późniejszej klasie podstawówki uznałem, że potrzebuję lepszego nicku niż mzarek111, więc podpatrzyłem jakie pseudonimy mają moi znajomi i gdy zobaczyłem, że ktoś ma połączenie imienia i właśnie końcówki ''-lu'', bardzo mi się to spodobało. Co do słowa Elementalist, jest już dużo nowszą historią i zainspirował mnie do tego skin do Lux z League of Legends... i tak jakoś zmieniłem nick. Fred: Czyli elementalist wcale nie wskazuje na to, że lubisz układać elementy układanki, puzzle i te sprawy? :P Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: No nie, lubię układać układanki i puzzle, ale wolę żywioły! Osobiście winię za to Avatara: Legendę Aanga. Fred: Okej. :) Genezę twojej nazwy już znam, a powiedz mi, od kiedy jesteś fanem Harry'ego Pottera? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Od dzieciaka. Pierwsze filmy i książki oglądałem/czytałem, gdy miałem jakieś 8 lat. Polubiłem bardzo to uniwersum, ale nie zakochałem się w nim jeszcze. I tak to wracało przez całe moje życie. Wydaje mi się, że zakochałem się w tym uniwersum dość niedawno, kiedy obejrzałem Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć i moja miłość stopniowa wzrastała przez udzielanie się na Discordzie Wiki, no i pisaniu na serwerze roleplay Mortis. Fred: Pamiętasz czy pierwszy był film czy jednak książka? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Wydaje mi się, że film był pierwszy i to przez niego zacząłem czytać książki. W młodości miałem więcej do czynienia z książkami, bo na więźniu Azkabanu uczyłem się pisać czytelnie i bez błędów ortograficznych. Fred: A gdybyś miał teraz wybrać, to wolisz filmy czy książki z serii o Harrym Potterze? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Wydaje mi się, że jednak filmy. Próbowałem ostatnio przeczytać serie jeszcze raz i utknąłem na Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Fred: Pierwsze części do czytania dla starszego czytelnika mogą być nieco ciężkie. :P Masz swoją ulubioną postać z uniwersum? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Z całego, całego uniwersum to nie mam. W Harrym Poterze najbardziej lubiłem Hermionę, a w Fantastycznych Zwierzętach Newta. Fred: Dlaczego akurat te postacie? Newton jak zgaduję ma związek z twoim ulubionym domem, ale Hermiona...? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Hermiona z jednej strony jest bardzo przemądrzała, a z drugiej zawsze próbuje pomóc, czy to nauczycielom, kolegom albo skrzatom. Lubię ją właśnie za tę chęć pomocy i przez to, że zawsze trochę mnie przypominała. Fred: No proszę, czyli w obydwu tych postaciach znalazłeś cząstkę siebie... A kogo byś zagrał, gdybyś dostał propozycję wcielenia się w dowolną postać? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Z wyglądu zagrałbym pewnie jakiegoś Weasleya, może ciebie. Z charakteru zagrałbym jakiegoś Puchona lub Krukona... Chciałbym zagrać Lunę! Fred: Myślę, że mógłbyś zagrać mojego dublera, hehe. Dogadamy się po wywiadzie. :P Jak sam wspomniałeś, Harrym Potterem zacząłeś interesować się wiele lat temu. Mimo to, twoją pierwszą wikią była...? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Moją pierwszą wikią była Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki. W pewien grudniowy wieczór oglądałem serial Jeźdźcy Smoków i chciałem poszukać informacji na temat jakiegoś, chyba Zmiennoskrzydłego, lub, jak wtedy się nazywał Skrzydłochlasta, i tak zawitałem na wiki. Czytałem już wcześniej artykuły na wielu wikiach, ale tym razem zauważyłem kogoś na czacie. Skoro i tak nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, to chciałem trochę popisać, a do tego jest potrzebne konto. I z tego powodu jestem teraz tutaj! Fred: No proszę! A czy zaglądałeś na Harry Potter Wiki chociaż nie edytowałeś? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Gdy miałem już konto to na pewno, chociaż wcześniej raczej też. Fred: Sprawdziłem, że przełomem był listopad 2017 roku, czyli minął już rok od momentu, gdy dołączyłeś na Discorda HPW. Nie myślałeś nigdy, by spróbować swoich sił w edytowaniu tej wiki? Doświadczenie masz, jesteś administratorem Riordanopedii oraz Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki. Liczby edycji też niejedna osoba może ci pozazdrościć... ;) Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Moim zdaniem mam mało edycji jak na długość mojego stażu. (śmiech) Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby edytowania HPW – czasem czułem się za słabo w temacie, czasem (jak teraz) miałem okres, w którym nie chciało mi się edytować. Chociaż ostatnio, powoli robię jakieś edycje, w szczególności na HPW, gdy szukam czegoś do odpowiedzi na forum, ale ograniczam się do małych popraw wizualnych artykułu i szyku zdań.. Fred: Będąc jeszcze w świecie Rowling, czy widziałeś już najnowszą część Fantastycznych Zwierząt i Zbrodni Grindelwalda? Jaki masz stosunek do powstawania FZ względem tego, co stworzono w Harrym Potterze? Podoba ci się to, że poznajemy historie innych czarodziejów we wcześniejszych latach, czy może jest to naciągane i nie widzisz w tym tej magii, którą dostaliśmy na początku? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Widziałem najnowszą część Fantastycznych Zwierząt, starałem się kochać film, ale mi tak średnio wyszło. Bardzo się cieszę, że powstały kolejne części FZ i niesamowicie mi się podoba, iż są nowe postacie. Jednakże wydaje mi się, że jest trochę... za mało poznawania nowych miejsc i czarodziejów, a za dużo nawiązywania do tego, co poznaliśmy w Harrym Potrze. Samo nawiązywanie nigdy nie jest złe, ale wydaje mi się, że Rowling troszkę się zamotała. Może to przez brak doświadczenia w robieniu scenariuszy do filmów? Osobiście chciałbym zobaczyć na przykład Japońską Szkołę Magii. Fred: Przed nami jeszcze trzy części i kto wie – może będziemy mieć taką okazję? Ja osobiście także liczę na zagłębienie się w historie innych szkół magii i ich tradycji. Powróćmy jednak do ciebie i znanego nam Hogwartu. Na swoim profilu twierdzisz, że jesteś Puchonem. Dlaczego akurat ten dom? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Wydaje mi się, że przez to, jakie cechy ten dom reprezentuje. Tolerancja, spokój, koleżeństwo, no i sprawiedliwość. Z pracowitością często mam problemy, ale to już inna sprawa. Poza tym w fandomie do tego domu należą „przegrywy”, więc czuję się jak u siebie, ale zawsze próbuję pokazać, że „Puchon też potrafi”. Fred: Ej, ej! Wcale nie jesteś przegrywem. Spójrz na mnie, też jestem rudy! :P Powiedziałeś o Hufflepuffie, a czy robiłeś test na Pottermore odnośnie swojego domu? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Robiłem, za pierwszym razem wyszedł mi Ravenclaw, za drugim Hufflepuff. Fred: Czyli masz dobre serducho i całkiem prężny umysł. ;) A co z patronusem? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Na Pottermore wyszedł mi kot rosyjski niebieski. Uwielbiam koty, więc nigdy nie oponowałem. Fred: O, ja też uwielbiam kotki! Jednakże pomyślałem, że te Pottermory i inne strony to się nie znają. Dlatego też mam dla ciebie prawdziwy test, który wskaże ci twojego patronusa. ---- TEST NA PATRONUSA! 1. Idziesz lasem. Słyszysz, jak nieznajomy głos cię woła. Co robisz? thumb a) Idziesz w jego kierunku b) Uciekasz c) Ignorujesz Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Ignoruję. 2. Twój przyjaciel topi się w głębokiej wodzie. thumb a) Płyniesz, aby go uratować b) Szukasz ratownika, aby go uratował c) Nie zawracasz tym sobie głowy, bo przyjaciel udaje Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Zależy czy jest gdzieś ratownik... ale A – płynę, aby go uratować. 3. Stoisz na skraju wysokiej wieży. Spojrzysz w dół? thumb a) Spojrzę b) Nie zrobię tego c) Skoczę Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Nie zrobię tego, nadal mam lęk wysokości. 4. Masz trójkę przyjaciół i 3 kawałki ciasta. thumb a) Nie daję nikomu b) Daję im po kawałku c) Rudy nie może mieć aż 3 przyjaciół Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: O dziwo mam AŻ 3 przyjaciół, więc mogę ich nakarmić, B. 5. Możesz cofnąć się w czasie do wybranego momentu. Co wybierasz? thumb a) Bal na dworze królewskim b) Palenie wiedźm na stosach c) Cofam się o tydzień Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: C, i robię rzeczy na studia, żeby mieć więcej wolnego niż Wigilię! (śmiech) A zatem... Twoim patronusem jest jeleń! Co ciekawe, takiego patronusa miał sam Harry Potter, gratulacje! ---- Fred: Powiedziałeś mi co nieco o sobie od tej wirtualnej strony, więc przejdźmy do tego, co robisz na co dzień w wolnym czasie, gdy nie korzystasz z komputera? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Śpię! W czasie wolnym słucham muzyki, czytam książki, jem. Takie tam nudy, czasem jadę do znajomych i jem z nimi pierogi! ^^ Fred: Jakie pierożki lubisz najbardziej? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Moje ulubione są... z leśnymi grzybami! Fred: Mniam, zrobiłeś mi apetyt. :) Mówisz, że lubisz spać, czyli zdecydowanie nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Staram się wstawać przed 10, żebym nie czuł, że cały dzień mi zniknął, bo go przespałem. Fred: Nie no, to nie jest tak źle! :P Wyobraźmy sobie jednak, że wstałeś baaardzo wcześnie i przez jeden dzień możesz zrobić dosłownie wszystko, o czym zawsze marzyłeś. Jak by wyglądał ten dzień? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Poszedłbym na pizzę, kino, może poczytał książkę i spotkał się ze znajomymi. Ostatnio chcę nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach i rolkach! Fred: Czyli łączysz aktywny tryb życia z nutką odpoczynku. W takim razie trzymam kciuki za ciebie, abyś nam w lato wywijał na rolkach, a w zimę kręcił piruety na lodowisku. Obecnie – jak już wiele osób wie – studiujesz geografię. Czy chciałbyś z tym wiązać swoją przyszłość? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: To bardzo trudne pytanie. Chciałbym coś robić z geografią, na przykład społeczną lub polityczną. Chciałbym też studiować coś o kulturze, historię, stosunki międzynarodowe i trochę popracować w księgarni. Więc nie wiem co będę robił w swoim życiu. :P Fred: Wszystko się może przydarzyć, ale wierzę, że będziesz szczęśliwy, cokolwiek wybierzesz. A plany... pewnie niejeden raz się jeszcze zmienią. ;) Zbliżamy się do końca wywiadu, ale mam dla ciebie jeszcze małą zabawę. ---- GRASZ CZY NIE GRASZ? Masz do wyboru skarbiec jednej z 10 postaci. W każdym skarbcu znajduje się inna ilość galeonów. Wybierz jeden ze skarbców, to będzie twoja gwarantowana nagroda. Wybierz skarbiec: * Hermiona Granger * Harry Potter thumb|220px * Syriusz Black * Draco Malfoy * Ron Weasley * Newton Skamander * Severus Snape * Luna Lovegood * Tina Goldstein * Rubeus Hagrid Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Wybieram skarbiec Newtona Skamandera! Wybrałeś skarbiec Newtona. W skarbcach znajdują się następujące wartości: * 1 galeon * 5 galeonów thumb * 10 galeonów * 50 galeonów * 100 galeonów * 200 galeonów * 300 galeonów * 500 galeonów * 750 galeonów * 1000 galeonów Wybierz 3 skarbce, które otworzysz (wówczas wiesz, że w twoim skarbcu nie znajdowały się te kwoty). Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Proszę otworzyć skarbiec Luny, Hermiony i Syriusza. W skarbcu Luny znajdowało się: 1000 galeonów. W skarbcu Hermiony znajdowało się: 10 galeonów. W skarbcu Syriusza znajdowało się: 100 galeonów. Wciąż możesz wygrać 750 galeonów! Dzwoni do ciebie Bank Gringotta. Za twój skarbiec jest w stanie zaoferować... 150 galeonów. Grasz czy nie grasz? (Grasz – wybierasz kolejne 3 skarbce, które otwierasz, Nie grasz – przyjmujesz propozycję Banku i oddajesz swój skarbiec za podaną kwotę.) Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Gram dalej, wierzę w szczęście! Proszę otworzyć skarbce Hagrida, Tiny oraz Draco. W skarbcu Tiny znajdowało się: 50 galeonów. W skarbcu Hagrida znajdowało się: 200 galeonów. W skarbcu Draco znajdowało się: 500 galeonów. Bank Gringotta dzwoni – oferuje za twój skarbiec... 250 galeonów. Grasz czy nie grasz? (Granie – otwarcie 2 skarbców) Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Gram! Proszę otworzyć skarbiec Snape'a i Rona. W skarbcu Severusa znajdował się: 1 galeon. W skarbcu Rona znajdowało się: 5 galeonów. Bank Gringotta dzwoni... jest w stanie zaoferować ci aż 450 galeonów za twój skarbiec! Grasz czy nie grasz? (W grze zostały dwa skarbce – Harry'ego Pottera i twój. Kwoty w nich wynoszą 750 galeonów i 300 galeonów) Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Nie gram! Wydaje mi się, że to wystarczająco galeonów. ^^ Otwórzmy zatem twój skarbiec... W twoim skarbcu znajdowało się... 750 galeonów! W skarbcu Harry'ego Pottera znajdowało się zaś 300 galeonów. Serdecznie gratulujemy, twój skarbiec został kupiony przez Bank Gringotta, a ty odchodzisz z kwotą 450 galeonów! Oklaski publiczności' ---- '''Fred:' Dziękuję ci bardzo za wywiad, Mateuszu! Było mi bardzo miło. Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić, powiedzieć kilka słów na zakończenie? Elementalist Mateuszlu1!: Jestem najgorszą osobą do pozdrawiania, więc pozdrawiam każdego, komu chciało się to czytać, ludzi z Discorda HPW, mamę, ludzi z Mortisa i Hermijoninę14 za to, że mnie zgłosiła do tego wywiadu. Dziękuje też za świetne prowadzenie z twojej strony Fred! I za to, że znosiłeś moje dzikie przecinki! Fred: Było naprawdę świetnie, do zobaczyska na planie, mój dublerze! ---- Po przeczytaniu wywiadu stwierdzam, że... Ale superowski wywiad, ekstra, cool, najs! Eee, co to za wywiad, słabizna. Bardzo dziękuję wam wszystkim za dotrwanie do końca, a szczególnie dziękuję tym, którzy przeczytali wszystkie wywiady! Mam nadzieję, że rozmowa wam się spodobała. Dajcie znać w komentarzu, co sądzicie... A swoją drogą, który skarbiec wy byście wybrali (nie znając zawartości)? ;) Pozdrawiam i życzę wam wszystkiego dobrego. ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach